


Steele My Lifeline

by MissMy80sShows



Series: Moving Forward Series [1]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Ashford Castle, F/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMy80sShows/pseuds/MissMy80sShows
Summary: Remington Steele: An “After the Lights Went Out” Continuing Drama.Story co-written with RSFanGirl83





	1. Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday, May 20, 1986

Upon entering the bedroom, Remington closed the door elegantly with his foot as he held his wife in his arms. His wife!… he had never allowed himself to think of Laura that way, but tonight would be different. Tonight he would show her exactly what she meant to him.

As he slowly released her, they remained in one another’s arms, his, slung around her waist, her hands clasped behind his neck, as she slid gracefully down to stand face to face with him, gazing into his blue eyes.

Without saying a word and barely losing eye contact with her, Remington reached back to turn the room lights off. He flicked the switch and immediately, the soft golden glow of candlelight took over the blues and grays of the evening in the cold castle. Laura’s mouth fell open with surprise, and a delighted smile washed over her face, then faded as her expression melted into something else altogether as they stared into each other’s eyes: his, like glittering blue diamonds and hers, like shimmering amber, in the light of the flickering candles.

“Why, Mr. Steele, I thought you were ‘fluffing the pillows’,” Laura teased, one eyebrow raising slightly.

For a moment, Remington didn’t answer. He was watching Laura, his gaze traveling over her face, still reveling in the idea of making her his wife in every sense of the word. He couldn’t help his crooked smile from spreading across his face, that devastating boyish grin that had melted the heart of many a woman, but that no one could fully lay claim to until this very moment. Finally, he said, in a voice so soft it was almost a whisper, “Merely adding a touch of romance to the proceedings, Mrs. Steele.”

Laura noticed Remington’s roguish grin and, raising her eyebrows, she asked, “Do you see something you like?”

“No.” he replied still grinning at her.

“NO?” Laura asked, surprised by his reply.

Still smiling, he leaned into her and said: “No, I see something I love”.

 With one swift move, he reached his right hand up to move along her cheek to pull her close, as his lips quickly descended upon hers. His lips were soft, yet demanding, pulling, tempting her to return the kiss.

Laura felt herself giving in, losing control of any rational thought. _“Wait, did he just say love?”_ she thought. She couldn’t think straight, his lips, his scent were intoxicating. Trying to maintain some control, she drew her hand down to his chest to push away and break the kiss, to look again into his eyes. But the longer it lasted, the harder it was to let go. She held on to him as if he was her lifeline.

The kiss evolved as his mouth opened to taste her and with his hand on her lower back and the other now buried in her hair, he embraced her with all the passion he had been feeling toward her for far too long. She could hear his heartbeat or was it her own, steady, beating, sounding like a drum in the distance. She leaned into him more and more, unable to hold her balance. Trying to steady herself, she pushed back slightly, breaking what had to be the best kiss of her life.

“Love, Mr. Steele?.... Did you say love?” She gasped, looking at him, desperate for an answer. Not just any answer, but the answer. A long-sought confirmation of a long believed truth.

Remington, his eyes sparkling, smiled at her and said, “Yes, Laura, I love you. I believe I’ve loved you almost from the day I met you.“

At that moment, his own emotions began to spill forward. He took a deep breath and dropped his head as he continued, “And it is because of you, because of us, that I finally feel whole.”

The memories of all the trials he had faced in the past several months rushed to the forefront of his consciousness. From his frustrating and dangerous search for his real name, to his arrangement of a sham marriage in order to deceive the INS, to the disastrous attempts at honeymooning with Laura, first in Mexico then in London and finally in Ireland, where all his fruitless searches culminated in a way that blind-sided him, with Daniel’s revelation about his birth, and then Daniel’s unexpected death only moments later. All these memories came crashing together. And through all these trials, one constant remained, always there at the finish line, for better or for worse, always there to offer unconditional support, or to forgive, or to stand by him against all odds. Laura. Laura was his safe harbor. His lifeline.

And in the end, she, with all her principles and restraint for fear of getting in too deep, was willing to embark on this crazy ride of a two-year marriage to keep him from being deported. She didn’t just talk the talk. She walked the walk. She expected loyalty by way of being loyal.

She had been his lifeline since the moment she discovered his hi-jacking of her fictitious Remington Steele, the moment they danced in each other’s arms.

She had done her best navigating a precarious course and now, that the biggest moment of their relationship was upon them, his own insecurities were beginning to question if he was the right man for her. He wanted her, with every fiber of his being, he wanted her, but if he were to hurt her now, he could never forgive himself.

Laura watched him, his head bowed, dumbstruck and rendered speechless at his declaration. A feeling of profound tenderness and devotion bloomed inside her at his naked honesty. She had always known there was something very powerful between them, but never really believed he would reveal all to her, was never really certain of his own perception of it.

She reached out and drew her fingers through his hair to rest at the sides of his head, lifting it gently until their eyes could meet. As soon as he opened them she said, “I love you too, Remington Steele!” and with that, she threw her arms around him, drawing him to her in a giant hug, saying, “Come here!” She squeezed him as tightly as she could for a few seconds, then began raining kisses from the side of his neck, along his jaw, finally reaching his mouth where she kissed him, demanding and urgent at first, then tapering off to a tender embrace.

Choking back tears, Remington broke off the kiss and brought his hands up to her face, thumbs rubbing along her cheeks. He leaned back and, with a look of astonishment, said to her, “Laura...You've no idea what those words mean...” He pressed his lips to hers, then hugged her back, both of them holding on to each other as though they might never let go. After a moment or two, as their hands began to wander, his moved down her body to the bottom of her sweater and slipped under and up to feel her skin. Hesitating slightly, he said, “Um, Laura, are you familiar with the expression, ‘Put your money where your mouth is’?”

Laura looked up as if contemplating his query, and said, “Mmmm, yes, I believe I am.”

 “Oh good, because I was thinking, now that we have the words, doesn’t it follow that we do something about them?”. He looked at her expectantly, his eyebrows furrowed, with a glint of amusement, trying to keep a straight face, his hands under her sweater twitching slightly.  

 Laura dropped her gaze momentarily, then raised it again, with a touch of suppressed glee, and said, “The issue bears more scrutiny...”  Remington released the breath he was holding as he grinned, wasting no time in swiftly divesting Laura of her sweater. Her hair and arms unruly, she shivered at the cool rush of air, then with anticipation as his hands, of their own volition, gravitated towards her exposed flesh, smoothing over her ribs and back.

 He tried to take her in his arms, but she pushed him away, shaking her head, saying, “This just won’t do, Mr.Steele. I’m at a disadvantage here.” And with that, she reached for the hem of his sweater and, with equal haste, removed it, along with his turtleneck. Her hands alighted on his shoulders and feathered their way downwards as she took in his appearance, hair ruffled, chest rising and falling, and at last, melted into him, leaning forward to breathe in his scent.

Remington hugged her close, his chin on her head. “Now Mrs. Steele, I suggest we move to a more comfortable spot, hmm?”  Laura let out a squeak as Remington scooped her up without warning, lifting her off her feet again and carrying her to their canopied bed.

Setting her down, he knelt in front of her and she held on to the bedpost as he removed her shoes and socks first, then smoothed his hands up her legs to her waist where, as he unbuttoned her pants, he planted kisses across her freckled belly. Remington eased her pants down to a heap on the floor that Laura stepped out of, shivering again. He tossed her slacks in the general direction of their sweaters and looked up at her. She smiled at him a little nervously, letting out a breath and drawing her bottom lip through her teeth, as he stood and took both her hands in each of his. 

Taking a deep breath, Laura forged ahead, “I believe, Mr. Steele, that you are still overdressed for this party.”

Remington pressed his lips together in a comical frown and shrugged his shoulders, saying, “Well, one can’t be too careful when going to a party with a detective.”

 Laura breathed out a chuckle and watched with amusement as he quickly removed his belt, pants, and socks, reaching out when he almost tripped in his haste. Sitting back on the edge of the bed, Laura began to giggle uncontrollably. “Does something amuse you, Mrs. Steele?” Remington asked confused.

 “Yes! You....Me...Us. I am amused by us! Who would have thought we waited almost four years trying to get here and now we are as nervous as a pair of teenagers their first time.” By now, she was all out laughing and lay back on the bed in a fit of giggles. It was contagious as Remington flopped down next to her, his hand falling randomly to her middle, looking at her and laughing with her. There they were, wearing nothing but their underwear, laughing.

As they settled down a bit, Laura still emitting the occasional giggle, Remington cleared his throat, saying, his eyebrows twitching, “Well... Laura. Let’s not forget the reason we are here then.” His hand getting busy again, caressing her waist with butterfly touches, he added, “And I assure you, I have a few more skills, shall we say, than any teenager.”

 Laura writhed a bit at his teasing touch, then stilled, eyes smoldering, “Well, then. I suggest we abide by the Detective’s Code and thoroughly investigate said reasons.”

Returning her smolder, Remington pursed his lips and tipped his head to her, saying, “Well put, Mrs. Steele!”


	2. Deeds

Without another word, Remington leaned in, kissing Laura’s lips, his hand at the back of her head, holding her close, Laura’s arms around him, her fingers trailing through his hair. It wasn’t long before the kiss deepened, their tongues twisting in a sensual dance, their flavors mingling. They remained that way, giving and taking with abandon, and most importantly, without interruption.

Pleased that the planets had finally aligned and that his manipulation of events and people had actually worked in his favor, Remington felt free to move their activities to the next step and broke the kiss, nibbling his way slowly down her neck to her shoulder.

Reaching up between them, he released the clasp of her bra, brushing the delicate material away, the feathery feeling causing Laura to shiver anew.  Remington was enchanted with her befreckled nakedness, reaching out to reverently trace a path, connecting the dots around her breast, until, arriving underneath, he held it, feeling the satisfying weight fill his hand, running his thumb across her sensitive tip. He continued his exploration and looked into her eyes, watching her reaction and, liking what he saw, moved in to press his lips to her subtle swells, feeling the softness of her skin, breathing in her cotton candy scent. He peppered a lingering trail of fuzzy kisses, circling her tightening peak, and when he couldn’t resist any longer, he closed his mouth over her taut nipple, tasting her, savoring her.

A sudden moan escaped Laura’s lips as the dual stimulation of his hands and mouth on her breasts overwhelmed her. She held him to her, her hands still in his hair, arching into his mouth. His ministrations rendering her incapable of rational thought, she surrendered to her reckless and indulgent side, thinking, _Burning bush, ha! This is more like a forest fire, raging out of control!_ She really didn’t want to allow their first time to be rushed, but it felt so good to give in and go with her heart, and she was fairly certain that her heart didn’t want to waste any time holding back.

Thrilling Laura with every peck and every pull, Remington moved from one nipple to the other, his hand moving to her back, holding her fast, lest she should squirm right out of his arms. He could feel Laura responding, arching, twitching with anticipation and he hugged her close, nuzzling his face in the valley between her breasts, and smiled against her skin, which was now glowing and very warm. He was unable to suppress his joy at finally embarking on this journey of discovering her delights. He felt a hint of anxiety in contemplating his next move, not because of any fear of inadequacy, but because there was too much laid before him, and it was difficult to choose.  There were so many wonderful techniques he could use but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to tease her for too long.   _Ah well,_ he reasoned with himself, _Rome was not built in a day, so I don’t think we can expect this first course to include every skill I possess. Besides that, we have the rest of the night. And if things continue to go well, the rest of our lives..._ His heart swelled a little at that last thought, as he continued kissing his way back up her radiant form. His passion rising, he murmured her name before swiftly moving in for another deep kiss, his hands now seeking her most intimate parts.  Remington broke their kiss just long enough to divest her of her remaining undergarments, caressing her long legs on his way back up to lay beside her once again.  

“Mr. Steele, I believe you are forgetting something,” Laura said, a little breathlessly, as her fingers traced aimless patterns in the hair on his chest.  

Remington drew back, looking at her with a quizzical brow, “No need to be so formal, my dear Laura," he winked at her and the grin he had been stifling spread across his face as he homed in for another kiss.

Laura, who had been looking up at him, admiring his sparkling blue eyes, opened her own eyes wide and asked him,  “Well, what would you like me to call you? Acushla?” she asked.

Remington froze. A memory stirred in the remote recesses of his mind upon hearing that word. He knew instantly what it meant, even though he was quite certain he had no conscious memory of it. But something about that word touched him deeply. “Laura, wherever did you learn that?” he stuttered out.

“Well, I overheard one of the maids talking to one of the gardeners. He called her Acushla and she blushed. I wasn’t sure what it meant until I asked Mickeline.” Laura tilted her eyes up, remembering his words, as she paraphrased, impeccably pronouncing every Gaelic sound; “Derived from ‘A chuisle mo chroí’: the pulse of my heart. For short, Acushla or ‘Darling’. That’s what he told me and, well, it made me think of you...” Now Laura was blushing furiously, as she second-guessed herself about the wisdom of applying such a tender sentiment to their relationship. She was biting her lip again and looked away bashfully.

Remington looked at her again. “Is that how you see me? As your Acushla?” He turned her face toward him with his finger on her chin, “Laura?”

 _In for a penny, in for a pound_ thought Laura, and looked into his eyes, “Yes, I do.” Tears sprang to his eyes once again. He was not typically an emotional man but what she had said moved him to the center of his being. When Laura noticed his distress, she reached up to place her hand on the side of his face, her eyes questioning.

After composing himself, he placed his hand on top of hers and said, “Mo grá thú” he said to her, in the language of his origins, his voice thick with both love and desire.

“And what does that mean?” Laura asked.

“It means... I’m still overdressed…” Remington replied, sliding his boxers off and tossing them off the bed.

“Oh, uh-huh...” this from Laura, as she scooted back toward the pillows, smirking and shaking her head at his prevaricating.  

Seeing him in all his glory, Laura could barely stifle a gasp of pure feminine appreciation. She was no innocent and no stranger to men, but his gorgeous body, his readiness, coupled with her deep and abiding love for him aroused her in a way she had never experienced before. She wanted Remington more than any man she had ever desired. She still didn’t know what he had said to her, but she was sure she would find out one way or another. _Besides_ , she thought to herself, there is a more pressing matter at hand ... ****Remington crawled onto the bed after her and she reached up and pulled him down to her in a demanding kiss, curling her leg around his hip in the process.

Remington was trying hard to keep himself under control.   _Icy calm, my boy, icy calm._ He wanted to savor every moment, but Laura was making it very difficult.  She began squirming under him, tired of the slow game of seduction he was trying to play, wanting so much more.  Reaching down, she wrapped her hand around his shaft, gently stroking him, trying to guide him to her.  Remington grabbed her wrist gently, “Now, now, Laura, let’s play nice.”  

Releasing him, she instead took his hand and guided him to her center, now hot, wet and waiting.  “I don’t want to play anymore, Acushla,” she said, scattering hot kisses under his ear and along his jaw.  Remington pressed his fingers on her mound, rhythmically rubbing the hood of her most sensitive of places, before reaching further, and shuddered when he reached her molten core, slipping his finger inside, stroking, drawing moisture up and around the apex of her sex.  Laura pressed her hips forward, wanting more.  Remington kissed her again, hard, as he reached up, caressing her neck, his thumb tracing along her jawline. He maneuvered himself between her legs, reaching down to align himself with her, and broke the kiss, watching, her as he entered her for the first time.  

He slowly pushed into her and Laura opened her eyes to look at him. A silent tear was rolling down his cheek, the last thing she had ever expected to see. Not only was Remington overwhelmed by the enormity of the moment, but he had been deeply moved when he heard Laura speak his mother tongue. He had been reminded of something, a shadow of memory or a feeling, he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Somehow, his past and present had collided, and he knew in his heart that he was finally home. Reaching up, Laura wiped the tear away, pulling him down to kiss her as he began to move.  It wasn’t long before they were both clinging to each other, completely consumed by their passion for one another.  Now Laura’s breath was shallow, coming in gasps.  She was so close to her pinnacle, she instinctively began lifting her hips to meet his every thrust.  Remington was trying to hold back, wanting her to go before him.  He wanted to feel her tense around him, to pull him closer than ever.  He leaned down to whisper in her ear “Mo grá thú, I love you Laura”.   Laura didn’t need anything else.  She cried out, feeling the spasms deep inside, and again when she felt him swell inside her and heard him groan her name, feeling his warmth flood her core. He buried his face in her neck, breathing heavily, and she enfolded him with her arms and legs, as they clung to one another, the afterglow of their union washing over them.  

 


	3. More Deeds

Time slipped away, but Remington and Laura were oblivious as they lay entangled as one. When he realized his full body weight was on her, Remington rolled them to their sides, separating them in the process, “Forgive me, Laura. I must have been crushing you!”

Laura snuggled back into him and hummed appreciatively, “Mmm...you can crush me anytime, Mr. Steele...”

Remington hugged her back with his own rumble of satisfaction, after which they lay in silence, simply holding each other.

Laura was starting to doze off when she felt Remington stir. He caressed her shoulder, running his free hand down her arm and kissed the top of her head. He continued his caresses, smoothing her hair a couple of times before he lifted her chin for her to look at him, saying, “Laura, I meant what I said.”

Meeting his earnest gaze, she gave him a reassuring nod and replied, “I know.”

Remington let out a sigh of contentment, scanning her face with his eyes, his hands exploring her features with newly found freedom, then said, “You do?”

Laura reveled in his feather-light touches and the reverence that accompanied them, but maintained her steady gaze as she replied, “Yes, Acushla.”

Then he leaned in with a soft kiss, pulling her closer still, and said to her, “Of course, you know.....Laura......that was merely an appetizer.....There is much left unsavoured as of yet...”

“I agree!” Laura answered in a sultry voice. “One simply cannot offer hors d’oeuvres without promising a full course meal!” She was relishing that the teasing banter they had always loved to engage in now added up to more than just words.

Suddenly, she extricated herself from his arms, sitting up, her back to him, stretching her arms high up over her head. Remington couldn’t help but reach out and touch her, his fingertips tracing the shape of her toned back muscles. Laura crumpled into a fit of giggles and turned on him, tackling him, pinning him down with her hands, her fingers woven into his. “Remington Steele, you are a rogue. First, you tempt me with talk of appetizers and hors d’oeuvres, then you tease me with tickles.”

“Well, Laura, you can’t blame me for engaging in a bit of tit-for-tat. After all, you tempted me for almost five years before I had the right to have my way with you.” Remington waited for it.

Laura’s eyes blazed to a full inferno as she opened her mouth in indignation, “I did n.....”, then she noticed his smirk and realized he was baiting her, “Why you...you’ll pay for that!” she threatened as she wrestled him and they jostled for control, but Remington got a hold her wrists, freezing their play to interject, “Promise?”, eliciting a fresh surge of energy from Laura. Remington easily overpowered her and flipped them so that he was now above her. Laura could feel him hardening anew and tilted her hips toward him in response, unable to resist his primal overtures.

She couldn’t resist a giggle and looked up at Remington, “All this activity and talk of full course meals is making me hungry again.”

“Is that so?” Remington replied, he inched his way closer to her and now his lips were hovering millimeters from hers, as he challenged her to devour the proverbial carrot, “Well, what are you going to do about it, my dear Mrs. Steele?”

“Hmmmmm,” Laura stalled, “I think I’ll......have a bath!...” and with that, she pushed Remington off of her as she made for the bathroom, leaving him in a startled daze, arms splayed, stammering, “But, Laura....we....we were....” Laura ignored him and slowly made her way to the bathroom, humming and picking up scattered clothing on the way, turning the act of bending over to pick up clothes into a burlesque act. “Oh yes!”, she exclaimed, “a bubble bath with bonbons! That should stave off the hunger...”, Remington tried to get another word in edgewise, “Lauraaaa!...”, but she continued on her way, delicately laying the clothing on one of those Queen Anne chairs that were characteristically placed in the most convenient of locations throughout the Castle. “Mm, how scrumptious it will be!” Laura sing-songed and disappeared into the bathroom door.

Remington was stupefied and baffled, and in no way had his renewed passion for her diminished having witnessed her provocative display. But he wasn’t sure if he should ravish her or if she was serious about having a bath, especially considering she was humming happily and that she had started to run the bath. Much to his delight, Laura didn’t leave him hanging. When he noticed that the humming had ceased, he looked up to see her standing in the doorway, silhouetted by the bathroom light, one leg coyly bent, an arm by her side and the other raised, laying against the door frame. Her hair was now up in a loose bun with unruly tendrils flirting around her neck. Laura spoke up, “You didn’t really think I wanted to bathe by myself, did you? I know you’re hungry too, Remington.”

Swinging his legs off the bed, Remington crossed the room in a record number of steps and pulled her to him like she was a rag doll, gathering her up in his arms for a heart-stopping passionate kiss.  With his mouth and tongue, he plumbed her depths and indulged in her sweet taste for what could have been seconds or hours as far as Laura could determine. She went limp in his arms at which point he ended the kiss and lifted her up. With her arms around his neck, she pressed kisses all over his face until he released her to stand next to the tub. Remington held Laura’s face and looked at her with such love in his eyes that she thought her heart might break her rib cage from swelling so much. “Thank you, Laura. I would love nothing more than to share a bath with you. So, my sweet and beguiling wife, let’s not waste any more time and get you in there.” He gestured for her to climb in, still holding her hand as she stepped into the tub and sank into the steaming water. Leaning over he kissed her forehead and, with his index finger, gave her chin a tap and held it up to her, saying, “Now, since you pulled the wool over my eyes most admirably, humor me and close your eyes while I do something for you.”

“Re-em...!”, whined Laura.

Remington covered her mouth with his fingertips and looked at her with scolding, but irresistible eyes, “Hup! You owe me, Laura!”

Laura gave him a withering look, but acquiesced, closing her eyes. Remington smiled and couldn’t stop himself from leaning in for yet another little kiss.  “Was that it?” Laura said hopefully, her eyes still closed.

“No, no! I just had to sneak another taste.”

“Oh,” slumping again.

He stood up and went over to the bathroom cupboard, opening it and pulling out a bottle containing a ruby colored liquid. Unscrewing the top, he went over to the tub and poured the thick rosy substance in a stream right under the running water. And then he left the bathroom to bring some of the candles from the other room.

While he was doing these things, Laura’s mind wandered as the perfumed steam filled her nostrils. _This is lovely_ , she thought to herself. Smiling, she realized the old Laura, the passionate, unpredictable, unrestrained Laura was beginning to come out. In some ways, she had missed this Laura. Missed the spontaneity and exuberance this Laura showed in everything she did. And it seemed that Remington appreciated this side of her, which was a welcome change from some of her previous relationships. She actually felt excited about their future together. If this spontaneous, creative side of her was able to come out and play, the possibilities were endless. She was startled from her reverie when Remington said, “Laura, open your eyes.”

She opened them and saw that she was surrounded by mountains of bubbles set a-shimmer by candles placed on every available surface in the bathroom. Best of all, standing next to her was Remington grinning down at her looking every bit like some marble-carved neoclassical depiction of a god come to life.

“I thought you might like for the mood lighting to accompany us,” Remington said. Laura’s eyes glimmered, the playful flickering resonating with the joy in them, as she reached out for Remington to join her.   “Actually,” he said, “I just love how your skin looks in the twinkling light, an attribute which will no doubt be amplified when wetness is applied...” He slipped into the water behind her, pulling her back to lay against his chest and continued, “....and I can’t wait to touch it, to kiss it…” As he spoke, he ran his hands down her shoulders, trailing kisses on her skin. Again, she shivered, not from cold but from anticipation. He massaged her neck and shoulders, using the soap from the bubbles to glide his hands along their sensuous path.  

Dropping her head back onto his shoulder, Laura hummed in satisfaction and murmured, “That feels amazing.” Her head still on his shoulder, she turned her lips to give him for a kiss, a slow lingering kiss that sent shivers through Remington’s body.

His hands dipped into the water reaching up to caress her breasts, playing with her tips, gently pinching and prodding, feeling them harden, and feeling himself spring back to full attention in response. As he continued to stimulate her, he broke away from her lips to kiss her shoulder, nibbling a path up to just behind her ear, and it wasn’t long before she was squirming against him, bumping him delightfully. Taking this cue, he slipped one hand lower, following her subtle curves to finally dive between her legs. He groaned as he explored her folds and, feeling how hot she was already, wasn’t sure how long his own precarious restraint would last. Laura continued to wriggle with pleasure, her backside wiggling against him, causing even more of a reaction in him than before. He was teetering on the edge, contemplating lifting her up and lowering her onto his now throbbing member, when Laura came to the rescue again.

“I need more….” Laura gasped and, moving quickly in their confined space, was now on her knees, leaning on the edge of the tub, her backside facing him, giving him plenty of room to move. Remington scrambled to join her and in one swift move, plunged into her. She gasped at the sudden and welcome fullness of her passage, pushing back against him for maximum contact. Using the edge of the tub for leverage, Laura moved contrary to his motion, meeting him thrust for thrust and Remington, mesmerized by the view, let instinct take over as his pelvis found a hypnotic rhythm.  Remington needed to feel more of her and, leaning forward, his fingers immediately found her most sensitive spot. He rubbed it firmly, searching for the sweet spot, and letting her find a rhythm against it.  Laura moaned with appreciation, those moans soon turning into gasps, as she began to lose herself to the pleasure of their connection. His own ardor getting harder to reign in, he grasped her hip with one hand and increased the pressure of his fingers on her as they picked up the pace and found their final rhythm. He continued to rub her, her vocal accompaniment spurring him on and finally, he felt her tighten around him, pulling him in as she cried out for the last time. The pulling sensation was his undoing, as he finished with a few solid strokes and succumbed to his own release, crying out before encircling Laura with his arms, holding her close.  Sinking back into the warm water, they relaxed, Remington sitting against the side and Laura curled up in his lap, her arms around his neck. They remained that way, content to hold each other, not speaking, just enjoying their closeness.

 


	4. More ( well, afterall, they waited 5 years!) Surprises

 

While they relaxed in one another’s arms, Remington reflected on how far they had come in such a short space of time. _So, the ice-capped mountain has finally erupted. I always knew my Miss Holt was an uninhibited tigress underneath that tough as nails exterior. Absurdly passionate indeed!_ Remington smiled to himself and gave Laura a squeeze.

Laura stirred and drowsily looked at Remington, saying, “Something on your mind?”

Remington laughed quietly, shrugging his shoulders, and replied, his masculine pride getting the better of him “Oh nothing, really, just that....it’s probably a good thing I gave everyone the night off. You are a little more exuberant than I expected you’d be.” He pursed his lips, trying not to laugh.

Laura opened her mouth in indignation and lightly slapped his shoulder. “Mr. Steele! How dare you...”

“What?!” Remington interrupted, “How dare I hear you when we are making wild, passionate love to each other? Laura, don’t you think it means the world to me that I can give you such pleasure? I waited a long time, but you have made me the happiest man on Earth. Please allow me the privilege of recognizing you for what you truly are.”

Laura was looking away, daintily popping some of the few remaining bubbles. Finally, she looked at him, a shy smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, and asked, “And what is that?”

“A warm, caring woman who has the capacity for intense passion and profound love.”

Laura smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, “Thank you, Rem. I love you too.”  

Before she could pull away, Remington kissed her back and held her to him for a couple seconds before saying, “Laura, I think we need to move this back into the other room before we turn into icicles. This water is going to get very cold quickly and, well, that’s never a good look on a man, don’t you agree?”  After hastily drying themselves off, they climbed back in bed, cocooning themselves under the blankets and huddled together for warmth.

“What do you think Mildred and Mickeline are up to right now?” Laura wondered.

Lifting his head to look at her,  Remington replied, “Honestly Laura, here we are after finally committing ourselves completely and you’re wondering about Mildred? I don’t believe you.”

Propping herself up on her elbow, Laura looked him in the eye and replied, “I was just wondering how much time we have to get to that main course… and maybe dessert…”

Remington was taken aback, then a devilish grin spread across his face, “You, Mrs. Steele, are insatiable!”

Laura was already shaking her head and countered, “Not in the least. I’m _very_ satisfied. I just don’t know how long this reprieve from the outside world will last.”

Remington drew her to him, enveloping her in his arms, saying,  “That’s what I love about you, Laura. Always making the most of any given situation.”Laura snuggled into him, a contented smile gracing her face. They remained thus, simply holding each other, and time stood still as they basked in the warm glow of their love.

Meanwhile, Mildred and Mickeline returned to the castle, chatting away, as they entered through the kitchen door.  “Mildred, would you like some tea, perhaps?”. Mickeline asked, setting about putting on the kettle. “It is getting a bit chilly out there this evening. I’m glad we returned when we did, the weather could change at any moment.” Mildred was enjoying Mickeline’s company. They had been to supper that evening at a little pub in town, and Mickeline had told her stories about the families in the countryside and he had her laughing til her sides hurt with his charming turn of phrase, so characteristic of the Irish dialect.

Presently, Mickeline went to the cupboard and took down the castle’s Belleek china tea setting, laying it out on a tray, along with some scones that the castle’s cook customarily left on the counter for those that become peckish outside mealtimes. “Mickeline, what do you think is going to happen to this place, I mean, now that Mr. Steele isn’t going to be the sole owner? I’m concerned about the people here. How will they manage everything?” Mildred asked.

“Nah, don’t worry Mildred, I suspect his lordship will take good care of us. He’s like that, generous, but very smart too. He wants to make the place profitable, but an asset to the area. The staff and I have bandied about for years the idea that a bed and breakfast is needed here. The tourist industry is growing in these parts, and a castle such as this could provide comfortable lodging for travelers. And the increased traffic would bring added benefits to the locals, providing additional employment, and increased business for the shop owners and farmers.”  The kettle began to whistle and Mickeline lifted it off the stove, filling up the teapot. With everything arranged, he carefully lifted the tray, suggesting they move to the study. “It’s the warmest room in all the castle. Southern facing, so it gets the benefit of the sun for the majority of the day. When it isn’t overcast, that is.” Mickeline smiled, remembering all the cold winter nights the staff would sit in the study, both fireplaces ablaze, drinking tea or even Guinness, talking about all the things they would do if they had control of the castle. Now those dreams that they had all wished for would be their realities and the castle was abuzz with talk of the bright future ahead.

Following him, Mildred couldn’t help but appreciate the architecture of the old building. She was looking forward to visiting the castle again when it was up and running. Settling into the room, Mildred asked Mickeline about his family and he regaled her with such fantastic stories that she didn’t know if they were true or if he was pulling her leg. They talked for almost an hour, sipping the tea and munching the biscuits, Mildred, wholly oblivious to the fact that, this night, in the master bedchamber somewhere above her, significant progress was being made by her two kids on the marriage front.

Back upstairs, Laura and Remington were wavering back and forth between sleep and incandescent happiness, wrapped in each other’s arms, never speaking. Occasionally one would turn towards the other to plant a soft kiss on a cheek, or a nose or on the lips.  Finally, Remington sighed and said, “Can we spend every night like this Laura? Not at each other’s throats, but in one another’s arms?” he asked sincerely.

Laura turned to him and kissed him gently, and replied, “Only if you promise there will be no more secrets between us. No more running out of the office to meet another friend from your past that I’ve never heard of, no more schemes. Just pure honesty from this night forward,” she replied.

“Laura, my past is an open book to you now. I will answer any question that you ask, but I can’t guarantee someone from my past won’t show up and, frankly, there may be some unscrupulous characters that may appear, and I may need to protect you from them.”

Laura looked at him, concern rioting behind the veil of composure she was projecting. She didn’t want to spoil this wonderful evening, so she tamped down her anxiety about Remington’s unpredictable past and dug deep to find some common ground. What she found was something that had been right before her very eyes all this time, but she had never taken the time to recognize it as a valid argument for entering into a romantic relationship with Remington. Her past also carried with it a degree of unpredictability, and besides that, she relished high risk, uncertain ventures.

“Laura?” Remington gave her a questioning look, his eyebrows furrowed.

Laura smiled at him and replied simply, “Ditto.”

“Ditto?” Remington asked.

“Ditto.” Laura repeated, “Unscrupulous characters from my past may appear and I may need to protect you from them.”

Remington looked at her with a bemused expression for quite a long time before the penny dropped and bemusement turned to understanding. Remington smiled, his eyes twinkling, and he shifted to position his body above hers, hovering ever closer, as he said, “As I recall, you have already done that on one or to occasions. Now, I believe I still owe you dessert.” And he finally closed the distance between their lips for a deep and loving kiss and, although it was thorough and had set Laura’s skin on fire, he did not linger there and spent the next few minutes trailing hot wet kisses across her neck and breasts. Laura was quickly responding, her body flush with anticipation.

Not wanting to wait another moment, Remington kneeled between her legs and pushed forward into her tight center without warning. Laura gasped, quickly wrapping her legs around him. As he began to move, he tightened his arms behind her, pulling her up to him as he sat back on his heels. She arched her back and grabbed him around his neck for leverage and together, they began rolling their hips, thrusting, finding the balance between them for the best satisfaction. Laura became very vocal in this new position and with every thrust, she cried out louder.  

Downstairs, Mildred heard what sounded like a scream. “Miss Holt!… Laura!…. Mickeline, she needs help!” She ran down the hall and up the stairs as fast as she could, Mickeline a few steps behind. “Don’t worry! I’ve got help!” Mildred called as she approached the door and threw it open. She stopped dead in her tracks, Mickeline bumping her into the room.

 Hearing the door slam open, Remington instinctively pushed Laura onto the bed to shield her, covering her body with his. He and Laura looked toward the door with dazed expressions, but Remington’s quickly turned to fury when he saw who it was, “Bloody Hell! Mildred! Mickeline! What in the blazes are you two doing?” he yelled.

Mickeline was too stunned to respond and just stood there his mouth gaping open, while Mildred, tried to explain, “Well Boss, I...l heard a scream and thought Mrs. Steele was in trouble?” Mildred stammered.

Laura looked at her and cried in exasperation, “No Mildred! I am definitely NOT in trouble!”

“I can see that Miss Holt,” Mildred replied sarcastically, then caught herself, smiled, and said, with emphasis, “I mean, _Mrs. Steele!_ ”

“Would you two get the hell out of here so I can continue to please my wife???” Remington ordered furiously.

Mickeline, having recovered from his initial shock, answered stiltingly, “Y-yes, my Lord. Right away, your Lordship!” And he backed out of the room, bowing his head repeatedly, pulling Mildred with him, who was now grinning from ear to ear.

“Sorry, Boss, Mrs. Steele, I’ll let you two get back to …er... business.” And with that she hastily closed the bedroom door, thinking to herself, _It’s about time!_  

Back inside the room, Remington had dropped his head on Laura’s shoulder and was shaking it in frustration. “It never fails...”

Laura absently ran her fingers through his hair, staring into space. Then she said, “Did you see the look on their faces?” a grin slowly forming on her face. Soon she was giggling uncontrollably and she covered her eyes with her hand. Remington lifted his head and slowly started to laugh with her. They rolled to their sides and when they stopped laughing, they just looked at one another. At length, Laura spoke, “All things considered, it has been a _delightful_ evening and you really are a _delightful_ Remington Steele!

 


End file.
